Assassins figthers
by TailsParkourBoy
Summary: En una epoca en donde eggman controla mas de la mitad de mobius,los freedom figthers desaparecieron al ser asecinados 1por 1, ahora un grupo conformado por Tails y pocos mas se las Arreglaran para detener el imperio de eggman... Los ASSASSINS FIGTHERS...


ASSASSINS FIGHTERS- Trailer

Era una tarde algo lluviosa, mucha gente estaba reunida en un solo lugar en donde eggman ejecutaba a los que estaban en su contra, ya hacia un tiempo que muchos lugares del continente estaban bajo su poder, habían pocos lugares en todo mobius en donde aun se veía algo de paz.

En medio de todo, había un muro de concreto y junto a el 2 erizos, un mapache, un gato y un humano, toda la gente veía algunos con pena y algunos no querían siquiera ver lo que iba a pasar, 4 robots A-EJECUTION estaban enfrente de los condenados a muerte, algo que parecía ser un humano estaba en el panel de control el cual parecía que era el que controlaba a los robots y el dijo:

Soldado: Aquí! Tenemos capturados a los que están contra eggman! Pronto! Los encontraremos a todos! Y aquel que se atreva de estar en contra! Se le castigara como a estos paracitos!

Mientras decía todo eso, enfrente de todo lo que sucedía, había una torre de observación la cual tenia a los robots destrozados, en el techo de la torre, se veía algo que parecía ser chico zorro de 2 colas, aquel tenia puesto una chamarra de color negra con capucha del mismo color, unos pants azules muy obscuros y unos tenis color blanco y rojo con agujetas de punta amarillar, estaba ahí parado en el borde de la torre observando todo el lugar, la capucha le obscurecía los ojos y no se le veía de la nariz hacia arriba, sus colas se movían levemente que parecía que aquel despacio y caliente viento era el que hacia mover sus dos colas.

Soldado: AHORA! ES HORA DE QUE PAGUEN SU CASTIGO!

Los robots apuntaron a los que se iban a ejecutar para dispararles a quemarropa. Detrás de toda la multitud, aquel chico avía bajado de la torre y estaba detrás de todos, comenzó a caminar abriéndose paso el mismo entre todos ahí presentes, aumentaba la velocidad poco a poco con cada paso que daba mientras empujaba a la gente para no perder tiempo

Soldado: jm

El soldado se le quedo viendo al chico mientras se acercaba mas y mas, y se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y que era.

Soldad: guardias! A eeeel!

Los robots giraban sus torretas hacia la multitud en la que estaba el chico, el guarida veía como los robots activaban sus torretas mientras viraban, el guardia no se dio cuenta en que momento el chico corría hacia el, el chico dio un salto a una cámara de seguridad, la tiro y se impulso con elle hasta estar en el aire hacia el soldado, mientras estaba en el aire, del brazalete que traía en el brazo derecho, salió algo que parecía una hoja de cuchilla, al llegar al guardia, cayo enzima de el clavándole la hoja en la garganta, al mismo tiempo, el guardia callo al panel de los robots destruyéndolo y desactivando a los robots.

El chico les quito las vendas y las ataduras a los que estaban ahí de rodillas.

-detrás de ti!-

Dijo uno de los erizos que se estaba levantando del suelo. El chico recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo aturdió un poco, ya que el golpe no fue muy duro que se diga…era eggman el que lo avía golpeado. Cuando cayó al piso se puso boca arriba débilmente por el dolor y al hacer esto se le cayo la capucha

Eggman: Tañils…

Tails: ah!

Tails no estaba sorprendido de encontrarse con eggman ,solo le dolía la cabeza saco algo rectangular de color negro, levanto la tapa del objeto y tenía como un botón rojo, lo presiono.

Tails: Atrápala!

Tails le lanzo el objeto a eggman en la cara y exploto haciendo una muuuy densa nube de humo

Eggman: ahh! ,maldición mis ojoos!

Tails: corran!

Los demás corrieron de un lado mientras Tails a otro. Eggman se movía como loco y antes de que Tails agarrara carrera sintió que lo tomaron por una de sus colas

Eggman: ¿adónde vas zorro estúpido!

Eegman lo jalo con fuerza que cayo al piso y lo arrastro hacia él, Tails trataba de soltarse y no lo lograba.

Tails: demonios , no tengo opción.

Tails saco otro detonador y lo preciono

Tails: Sonic me dijo que lo usara solo si estaba en serios problemas…oye eggman!

Aquel objeto comenzó a iluminarse y lo tiro al piso. El objeto estallo y solto una luz que se veía desde el espacio como si fuera una bomba de fusión…

Cuando todo paso, el aire estaba caliente por aquel explosivo, en el mismo lugar estaba Tails tirado en el piso retorciéndose por algunos escombros que le habían caído ensiama

Eggman: buen invento Tails, pero no me ha hecho nada.

Tails abrió con un poco de dificultad los ojos que todavía tenían el efecto del flash del detonador

Tails: humj…ah…

Eggman puso un pie encima de su pecho y saco un arma apuntándole con ella.

Eggman: pronto acabare con todos ustedes y seré el gobernante de todo mobius…

Tails: (tosio) jmja exacto…..por encima de nosotros!

Saco un detonador y lo presiono.

Ok…como verán mi primer "fic" cortisomo podría decirse, amm ustedes me dicen si lo continuo o es como un pequeño one shot por así decirlo, bueno sin algo más que decir además de que soy nuevo aquí, me despido….Tails fuera : D


End file.
